Shifting Destiny
by Blades of Silver
Summary: Discontinued: Shonen ai. Takeru Takaishi, keeper of hope. Quatre Winner, gundam pilot. What would happen if they were one and the same? What if Quatre ran away and now his past is trying to catch up? GWxdigimon cross 01x02 03x04 One sided TAKARI
1. WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!

**Overwhelmed**

Talon- Hey peoples! This next story of mine is a bit confusing. I can't make sense of it myself…. Or can I? So once I tell you a few things it'll be easier to understand…

So Quatre was originally an Ishida, but Quatre or TK was separated from his family one

day. After a few hours of looking around (mind you he is 4), a family took pity on him

and brought him into the family. When Quatre turned 8 he went to the digital world and

got re-united with his brother. But after the fight he returned to the Winner family leaving

his true family behind. He heard from the scientist about the war and Operation Meteor

and despite his father's wishes decided to help. This is where the gundam/ endless waltz

epic happened. So when the war finished (I'm gonna make them 12/ 13), Quatre went

back into the digital world sensing a disturbance. In the end Quatre decides to live with

his biological parents. Oh and since the pilots are done fighting(so they think) they decide

to take schooling in Japan.

Well anyways this story takes place 2 years after season 2 so…

Quatre/ TK: 14

Season 2 people: 14

Wufei: 15

Duo: 14

Heero: 15

Trowa: 15

Now I don't own gundam wing or digimon so you cant sue me :p

* * *

Takeru sighed, it would be another boring day of school. 'Why can't school hurry up and

finish already! I promised to visit Patamon in the digital world today!' he thought

angerly. A few knocks were heard at the door. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. The new students

arrived today from the colonyies" Ms. Asashi told the class. "The colonies? I haven't

heard from them in a while. This'll be a real treat. Right TK?" Kari told him not noticing

the colour drain from his face.

_**Tk's POV**_

Luckily I decided to take the die out of my hair. If I didn't I'd be recognized for sure!

Why do they have to come now? I thought I lost the memories of them and them. Fate

must have it in for me or something. "Class, please welcome Duo Maxwell. Would you

care to say a few words?" I heard her say, my heart was racing a mile a minute. Not him!

"Yeah hi, I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie" He flashed his

usual cocky smile, but it was forced, I could tell. You don't live with 4 other guys at one

time for nothing. "Duo" I heard her say again, "You may take the seat by Takeru. Takeru

raise your hand please" I grudgingly put my hand up and the next thing I knew he was

sitting beside me and trying to chat up a storm. Don't get me wrong, Duo's cool and all,

I just don't want him recognizing me...

_**Duo's POV**_

What's his problem? I try to make conversation and he just brushed me off. It's like I'm

not there or something. But he does seem familiar some how. That's odd… why does he

have the same eyes as Quatre? I smiled sadly, Quatre disappeared a long time ago and

considered MIA to Lady Une. "Duo, I know it's your first day and all but please try to

behave because we're about to start a test. Time to amaze the students with my incredible

speed! I took the test and finished it in no time. What? That Takeru kid and I tied! Why is

it every time I take a glance at him reminds me of Quatre?

* * *

Talon: Chapter one is finished. Poor Duo-sama, when will he figureo it out? BTW Kitty Quat will be OOC for the time being. Not for the whole fic, just a bit.

Quat: how could I say those things?

Duo: it's not your fault you're just having a rough time.

Talon: Don't forget to R&R


	2. Truth Revealed!

**Overwhelmed**

Talon- I shall reply to my replier people

Firehedgehog- Yes I did read hazards through the sand. How could you tell? Not only did

I read HTTS I've read practically every single story you've wrote. Freaky eh? Well

anyway I hope you enjoy my story I know I enjoyed the review

* * *

**Takeru's POV**

Ooh my god! I really got to go. "Uh Ms. Asashi. Since I'm done may I be excused from

class?" Mind you I would never ask this unless an emergency came up. And this is an

emergency. "Yes you may Takeru. Duo would you like to leave too?" He nodded and I

practically ran out the classroom door…

**Duo's POV**

Ookay, that was very interesting. Being the awesome person that I am, I chose to follow.

I know I shouldn't but I'm a curious guy. I'm coming up to him; I winced he's turning

around. I looked for something that could hide my self in. AHA! I found the perfect spot.

I jumped into the tree not a moment too soon. I listened intently to him waiting to see

what had him so freaked out.

**Takeru's POV once again**

"Oh hey Ken!" I waved him over and he complied. "Hey TK you look stressed." He hit

the mark. Maybe the stress would leave if I told him? It was worth a shot. I took a look

around trying to locate one of the pilots. When I didn't see them I sighed in relief. "I am.

I told you once when I ran into you that I finally got away from them. But when you

asked who, I refused to answer." I stopped letting him answer, "Yes I remember that TK"

I took a breath, "Before I go any further I suppose I should tell you that I didn't grow up

being Takeru Takaishi." Ken gave a questioning look, "I was separated from my family

at a young age. Fortunatly for me, a very kind family took me in. At 7 they told me I

wasn't who I thought I was." Ken asked innocently, "Then who were you Takeru?" I

smiled sadly, "Quatre Winner." I heard a sharp gasp, understandable. "But you know

what Ken? I'm through running from my past. After all I spent the majority of my life as

him. So why should I not want to be him?"

**Duo's POV**

Not only did I gasp I almost fell out of the tree. "I suppose that's the right choice TK, I

can call you TK right?" I suppose Ta-or should I say Quatre nod. "I think I'll tell them

I'm alive soon. But how can I tell them Ken…that I'm alive I mean? They probably

wouldn't believe me anyway" That part was full of bitterness, "Just tell them when the

time is right. I'm sure they'll believe you." Ken replied. I thought Fine Quatre I'll keep

your secret. I agree with your friend Ken, tell me when you're ready. So now how am I

going to keep this from the others? Wufei is arriving tomorrow and Trowa and Heero the

day after. Oh well I'll figure that out when the time comes. When I knew Quatre and Ken

left I jumped out of the tree and headed to the safe house lady Une supplied. I just knew

this would be an interesting school year.

* * *

Talon-Another chapter done. Do you think I let Duo in on the secret a bit too early? I

always get anxious with these kinds of stories. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Oh yeah

Don't forget to

**R&R**


	3. Thoughts and Conclusions

**Overwhelmed**

Talon- I like the plot of my story so much I haven't updated legend of the twins in a while. So people who do read it, I'm still writing it I just haven't gotten around to it.

**maleficus-lupus**- Thank you for that blunt comment. I already had an idea it was fast paced so thank you for confirming it. I'll try to slow down, thanks again.

**Yami Ami Lau**- I'm updating today just for you and I'm glad your so enthusiastic about the story.

Well anyways I do not own gundam wing. I only own it in my dreams.

* * *

**Takeru's POV**

It had been 4 hours since I spoke to Ken, and I indeed felt a little better. I couldn't help to feel though that we're being

watched. But how could that be no one was there? "Hey TK time for dinner!" Matt shouted, when Matt got his own apartment

I decided to move in with him. "Coming Matt!" I exited my room and started making my way to the kitchen.

**  
FF at dinner**

"so TK what did you do at school today." Matt took on the role of saying the stupid question everyday. "Nothin' much, we

had a student from the colonies transfer today." I'd told Matt all about my life in the colonies, only excluding who I really was

and the fact I'm a gundam pilot. "I see…" I could tell he didn't really know what to say, "If you ever need someone to talk to

about it, I'm right here." He said slowly, I smiled the only true smile I had all day.

**Duo's POV (just before bed)**

Alright! What am I going to do, after all I never lie. What if someone asks about Quatre! They know I can't lie to them. Okay

calm down Duo. Take deep breaths, OH SCREW IT! I never took a deep breath in my life. Why am I nervous anyway? I'm a

gundam pilot after all. Which reminds me, I wonder how Death Scythe is doing?

Anyway I think I'll deal with the _"Quatre incident"_ when the time comes

**  
Takeru's POV (bed time)**

I feel a bit re-assured with what Matt told me, and what Ken said to me. But I don't think I could tell them about me. I know I

should with the way I saw Duo, the happy, care-free pilot. Moving on, I saw patamon in the digital world today, he's even

going to be staying with us tomorrow. When I saw him I never really knew how much I missed him until then. I really feel lucky

to have friends as good as they are. But would they still treat me the same, patamon and Ken, if they knew I, the keeper of

hope, have killed? Not one person by accident or some freaky evil digimon, but lots of innocent people. I really am afraid to tell

them about that too. I just don't know what to do. I wonder what the other pilots would do.

Duo, he probably would've told the people he trusted in the blink of an eye. Then he'd laugh it off saying it was no big deal.

Heero, I doubt he tell anyone because he rarely speaks. But I know he'd have the confidence to tell. Trowa, he'd tell then

calmly wait for the reactions. Lastly Wufei, would probably say its none of your business, if he did, he'd rave on and on about

justice if they reacted wrong. God I miss them all so much.

**  
Duo's POV (bed time)**

Today was really an interesting day. Knowing Quatre's alive, transferring to a Japanese school. The reason I chose to get

schooling in Japan is because tensions are once again rising between the colonies and earth. I know it sounds foolish, but I feel

like I should do something. The reason the tension is getting higher and higher is because of one person. Quatre. The colonies

think the earth kidnapped him as a sign of war. But burned the body to get rid of the proof. That's the stupidest thing I'd ever

heard. But the World Nation's think the colonies are making it up as an excuse to continue the war. Which also sounds stupid.

So I came down hoping to find Quatre and make peace between the colonies and earth. But at first, my search didn't go to

well…

**Flashback**

I'd just gotten off the rocket that takes us between the colonies and earth. The others and I decided to look for Quatre,

because we miss him and because he might start a war. I went to a police station to see if they'd seen anyone with platinum

blond hair and ocean blue eyes. "I knew it! You think we took your friend hostage or something!" This had been going on for a

while until a kind officer stepped in, "Please quiet down Naomi, let the boy speak." I gave him a relieved look, "I don't think

you'd kidnap him. I just thought he might've run away, that's all. I'm just hoping to find him so a war doesn't break out for no

reason." I never knew I could speak that calmly.

The male officer knew the female was about to blow her top again, "We'll give you the list of the people that moved to japan

recently. Please follow me." I said a small "thank you" and followed him inside, "We've had only 2 people with that description

move to Japan. Neither are Quatre, I'm so sorry." I was crestfallen but told him, "Thanks you, if you find anything about him

could you please let me know?" I wrote down my email when he nodded. I left a moment later…

**  
End Flashback**

So far I hadn't received anything regarding him. But now I knew why he didn't see him. When he tells me, I really got to tell

him about the war…

* * *

Talon: All finished and its my longest chapter yet! YAY! I hope this is slow paced enough so far and that you like the length Amy

_Please R&R_


	4. Wufei Meets Takeru

**Overwhelmed**

**Talon:** Hey peeps! Since exams are around the corner I can't update as much. Sorry. Well moving on, I wonder what'll happen when Wu-man enters the fray. I really pity Duo and Wufei, Duo about Quatre, and Wu-man about well putting up with duo.

I appreciate the reviews they keep me motivated to continue! So thanks everyone.

sigh- I do not own Digimon. I do not own Gundam wing….It's soooooooo unfair.

* * *

_The Next day!_

**Duo's POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. But how can that be? I'm not up and cooking am I?

Oh that's right Wufei's supposed to come today. But who knew he would come so early.

I yawned and made my way downstairs. "Morning Maxwell, as of today I am now the

newest student at your school" I mentally hit myself, if he's at school, then it's easier for

him to find out about Quat. But instead I put up a fake smile, "YEAH! Wuffles is coming

to school!" A vein bulged from Wufei's forhead "Baka Maxwell!" he then left to get

ready for class…

**Takeru's POV**

I just finished breakfast and ran out the door so I could hopefully walk to school with Iori

and Miyako. "Hey Iori, Miyako! WAIT UP!" I ran up to them and they said their hellos.

"Guess what Tk?" I asked what, because Miyako was being more cheerful then usual,

"Another person from the colonies is transferring today" I stopped walking not noticing

they were trying to get me walking again. Is it Heero? Trowa? Or Wufei? If it's Wufei or

Heero, well I just feel bad for Duo…

_FF_

Well time to find out which of the pilots have come. I wonder why they chose to school

in Japan anyway. Well it makes sense for Heero since he is Japanese. I thought back to

yesterday, maybe I should go easier on them. I probably freaked them out or something.

After a few minutes of thinking it over; it was decided. I was going to be nicer to them.

I wonder where Duo is; maybe he's late like he was before…

**Duo's POV**

I panted, I can believe I'm going to be late for school because of wuffles. He kicked me

out of the house and chased me halfway to Shinjuku! So now I'm running because Wufei

stopped following me ages ago. He's probably at school already; typical. Oh yeah I think

I'm going to make it there are still people in the halls. I slid into the classroom just as the

bell rang. "safe" I said out loud and while I was catching my breath someone was trying

to get my attention. I had no idea who though, I sighed and looked up at the person and

surprisingly it was Takeru; he was calling over. Wow he's sure acting differently; well

Quatre could never be mean for more then 5 minutes so I guess it's normal. "Hey

Takeru!" I waved back and took my seat, "So TK, you don't mind if I call you that? Well

anyways you're sure acting different today." I could see him sweat as he tried to come up

with a suitable answer.

"I just wasn't feeling well yesterday Duo. I'm sorry for acting so harsh to you." He truly

looked apologetic. I had forgiven him anyway, I shrugged and told him.

"It's alright," and to make my buddy sweat I added, "After all you do remind me of a

friend I know" Wow I must be physic; he started to sweat like crazy. But before I could

ask him what was wrong. The teacher had an announcement.

"Class once again, I would like you to welcome Wufei Chang. He is also from the

colonies."

**Takeru's POV**

"Would you care to say a few words Wufei?" He shook his head no and went to the

nearest seat to sit. I should of known Wufei would come. That still doesn't make me feel

any better. I sighed and before I knew it, the bell rang. I sighed in relief, but that relief

was short lived. I was talking to Kari when Wufei and Duo came up"

"Hey TK, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Wufei Chang, Wu-man do you have

anything to say to TK here" Seeing the murderous gaze of Wufei, Duo said sweating a

bit, "guess not, see ya later Takeru!" with that he ran off just in time to hear him yell

"You're dead Maxwell!" He pulled one of his daggers and started chasing after him,

"Today the braid will die" Hikari looked on in horror, I just looked calmly knowing Duo

would probably be here tomorrow safe from Wufei's wrath. I couldn't seem to fake a

look that would seem normal to Hikari.

"TK, aren't you worried about Duo? I mean Wufei might actually kill him" I said and let

something slip that I had no way of covering

"I doubt Duo's going to die. I've seen Wufei threaten Duo lots of times and Duo came

out without a scratch. This is normal." I covered my mouth realizing I let some of my

past slip. I cursed in Arabic, English and Chinese. Wufei taught me the lanuage during

the war.

"TK I never knew you could speak 4 languages. When did you learn them?"

I quickly shut my mouth mentally ramming my head into a wall. I just had to let

something slip again.

"Never mind Kari," and with that I sprinted home, forgetting that I had cleaning duty

today. But frankly I didn't care at the moment. When I got home I was panicking and just

couldn't seem to collect myself. I took some deep breaths, skipped dinner and went to

sleep…

* * *

Talon: All done and same with my writer's block. I get over it in one story and then it moves to another.

Vixen: she's a baka that way.

Talon: Am not!

Talon/Vixen: R&R people!


	5. Truths, gunpoint and surprises

**Overwhelmed**

Talon: Yeah! Chappie 5 is up at last. Liane's still doing exams so she can't be a muse. I forgot to mention in chapter 1 that the gundams were NOT destroyed. I mean that would just suck!

I don't own digimon; I do not own GW. I would be doing the can-can everyday if I did.

* * *

_Chapter 5-Truths, gunpoint and surprises._

**Duo's POV**

Later that Night

Phew! I fortunately lost Wufei. The downside is I'm now lost in the middle of Odaiba!

So let's see, I cannot find my way home, Wufei's probably gloating over this, and I just

fell into a puddle from the rain that started while I was running. Can this night get any

worse? Thunder boomed, I guess it can…

**Takeru's POV**

Joy! It just had to storm, the only thing that calms me down during it, are the pilots,

Sandrock and of course tea. But lucky for me I was already making some tea. I took a

look out the window. I saw someone crouched down trying to seek shelter from the

storm. Maybe I should bring them in?

I impatiently waited for the elevator to take me down. The person could be suffering from

hypothermia. His clothes were soaked enough. I put up the umbrella and ran outside

hoping he's okay. As I got up closer, I noticed it was Duo. Maybe he was still running

from Wufei when the storm started.

I noticed he was unconscious. I sighed hoping no one would see me and picked him up.

Matt wouldn't be home until tomorrow so hopefully he wouldn't notice Duo had ever

been here. When the elevator came I practically ran into it, I needed Duo to wake up! He

just had to!

I entered the apartment noticing someone was here immediately. I ignored this fact

because I knew duo needed help. I put him in bed and slowly hoped that would help. I

had taken his temperature and it was too far from normal. So I felt I would have no

reason to worry about heart attacks. I breathed a sigh of relief until a heard a voice.

"TK, who is that?" I froze, Matt came home early, "Hey Bro didn't see ya there" I began

to sweat seeing that wasn't going to take him off the topic of Duo.

"Well he's Duo Maxwell you know the one I told you about" I saw him gasp and that he

had a look of confusion.

"He was outside and unconscious I just couldn't let him die." I elaborated, I saw him nod

in approval and we began to talk about brotherly things while keeping an eye on Duo…

**Duo's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, that's bad, and I could've had hypothermia! Come to think of

it, why am I in dry clothes? Why am I in a warm bed too? "I see you're awake." A

worried voice said. I looked up only to see an older version of Takeru.

I heard a voice laugh. "I see you've met my brother, Matt. Yamato Ishida meet Duo

Maxwell." I guess that makes sense, but if Quatre ran away how could this guy be his

brother. Maybe adoptive brother?

"I brought tea in, would you like some Duo?" I nodded that's what Quatre always made

to calm him self down and it should help me recover. I started drinking it and then put it

down, feeling a sudden wave of guilt. Am I feeling guilt for not telling Quatre what I

know? I sighed knowing that must be it. That I should tell him or else this guilt will just

keep eating away at me.

"Say TK? Could I talk to you privately for a sec." I put on a serious look, and I never

wore that look unless it was extremely urgent. Quatre knowing that signaled for Matt to

leave. He hesitated before leaving and I was grateful Quatre listened.

"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre was acting serious too, a look that just didn't seem to suit

him. I inhaled a deep breath,

"I know what you're hiding TK," He pretended to be confused but inside he was

panicking. He was good at hiding how he truly felt but he couldn't really since we knew

each other so well.

"Yes you do," I paused before adding, "I know who you are. You are Quatre Winner,

pilot 03 and of Sandrock. I know you left, probably because you just couldn't take the

stress. But what I want to know is why Odaiba of all places." I saw him smile sadly as if

he knew this day would come.

"It's because I was born here. I got separated from my family when I was about 5 and the

Winner's took me in out of sympathy. So they called me Quatre Winner, I found out

about who my family was. I just decided to return, it would be too hard to say goodbye so

I just left." I never knew that, I guess the squirt was telling the truth, "But how did you

know" And in his eyes he was asking something and I knew what.

"I won't tell anyone about this unless you do first. As of how I knew; it was the day of

the test. I heard you talking to Ken and decided to keep what I found out secret. But today

the guilt was just picking at me! So I told you." I said looking for the correct word's, I

added a small thank you from helping me too. Quatre's one of my best friends so I would

never tattle on him. But soon he'll have to find out about the tension between the earth

and colonies.

I almost forgot! I suppose Quat should know so he isn't surprised anymore, "Trowa and

Heero are coming tomorrow. Heero will be joining school tomorrow and Trowa the day

after. I thought you should know" He gave me a small look of thanks and told his brother

he could come in.

"Matt he figured it out. He also told me a few things I didn't know. Like how Trowa and

Heero will be moving to Odaiba." Quatre said solemnly. I felt bad for the guy, but he did

feel a bit better about someone knowing. I could just tell, it was written on his face.

"So that's them all." He stated and I decided to tell him, "Yeah, yeah it is." I looked

down at my feet feeling very uncomfortable. "Well I supposed you should get some rest

the uniform is drying as we speak." Quatre told me, I gave him a true smile and fell

asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_Next Day_

**Takeru's POV**

I really am glad Duo told me he knew. It just feels a lot better knowing I have a friend

that will help me out. I heard someone's Cell phone ring, it must be Duo's. I knew it was

his since it was playing the chicken dance. I laughed softly and listened in on the

conversation.

"Hey Duo here." I heard him say

"well who else would it be baka!" Joy Wufei must be angry if even I can hear him.

"Hey Wu-man-" he was cut off hearing Wufei speak again

"Where have you been! It's injustice not to tell people where you went you know!" I

sweatdropped knowing this could take a while

"Well I'm at TK's house and just recovered from hypothermia." He made that sound like

no big thing and it was. That is if you consider what we went through a gundam pilots.

I could hear silence, so Wufei must've calm down and hung up. I knocked on his door

and told him, "Hurry up, you're going to be late." I said my goodbyes to Matt as he can

leave later since he's at College and headed off

_FF_

"Hey guys," I said really not in mood; since remembering Heero's coming to school. Duo

soon broke me out of my thoughts as he ran in the door 2 seconds AFTER the bell. Poor

Duo; although it's not his fault this time. I suppose I'll have to bail him out.

"Class welcome Heero Yuy, ANOTHER person from the colonies." Everyone gave a

laugh except for the students from the colonies and me. Heero sat down by Wufei and

watched as Duo got reprimanded for being late. I raised my hand just as he was going to

be sent to the hall. "Yes Mr. Takaishi?" She said almost irritated, I ignored that and said

politely, "Miss Asashi, Duo was caught with Hypothermia last night due to the rain. So I

brought him in since he was lost. I thought he could stay home today, but it appears he

thought otherwise." Duo's mouth was slightly open as I spit out the half truth. Miss

Asashi nodded in approval and told Duo to sit down. He mouthed a thank you and I just

smiled.

After class Hikari and the others confronted me. "TK, ever since those students from the

colonies you've been distancing your self from us. Tell us what's wrong." Yolei said

forcefully. The others started saying the same thing. I was backed up into a corner; no

escape in sight. I saw Heero and Duo come down the hall, Duo was blushing and Heero

had a big smirk on his face. I'm guessing they got together. FINALLY! I saw Duo look at

me and he decided to pay me back.

"Excuse me ladies, gentlemen, TK has promised to study with Heero and I after school."

I quickly muttered in agreement and they were forced to let me go. After they were out of

ear shot, I whispered thanks. But my relief turned into horror as Patamon came flying out

of my backpack asking what the DD were talking to me about. Patamon was the one

other that knew about my past of Quatre.

Heero quickly pulled out his gun, and said a small, "explain". Duo wanted to intervene

but we knew he couldn't. I sat down trying to act scared but I was failing miserably. I

wasn't fooling Heero and just decided to answer. "Patamon is a digimon, he's not a

monster. He helped defend the world against a vampire like digimon and has fought by

my side since I was eight. He's my best friend and I won't let you hurt him Yuy." I was

surprised how much venom I put into that sentence. Duo obviously was too because he

was speechless at my behavior. But inside he was panicking, so was I, only I could hide it

better then he could.

"Tell anyone about this and-" I cut him off, "And you'll kill me right?" I mentally hit

myself. I just let something else slip, this is a bad day. He seemed confused how I knew

what he was going to say. But he said it too Relena 20 times a day, so it's kinda obvious.

"I won't Yuy." I said that and walked away.

* * *

Talon: Phew! All done!

Matt: Finally!

Talon: Urusai (Shut up!)

**_R&R_**


	6. Rejection

**Overwhelmed**

Talon: Hey! Overwhelmed is back up and running. No more evil fangirls trying to threaten me to continue. –sighs in relief-

Akemi: Yeah now a certain fangirl will go after me.

Voice in Relena-calling-heero-type-voice: Akeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemi!

Akemi: Well I better get going –runs-

Talon: o.O anyway I don't own digimon or gundam wing.

* * *

_Chapter 6-Rejection_

**Duo's POV**

"Heero! Why did you have to do that for? You practically blew our cover!" I said

enraged knowing he could've killed the very person we came to find. But I couldn't tell

him that exactly.

"That kid could've been threat. We must remove all threats if we are to succeed in

finding Quatre." He said in his monotone and a matter-of-fact voice. I glared at my Koi,

or at least the best I could do at a glare.

However I could not stay mad at my dear Hee-chan for too long. This is Hee-chan we're

talking about. The one who gives the famous "Omae o Korosu" threat. He still hasn't

killed Relena although at times I wish she would.

"Baka! Heero! Come down now! It's Dinner time." I perked up considerably and Heero

just rolled his eyes before exiting the room. That's my Hee-chan! He may seem cold but

he's changed a lot since the War days.

So me being hungry all of a sudden rushed down stairs. I didn't look where I was going

though; so I tripped over a ball and and fell downstairs. Ouch! Who left put that ball

there! I looked up to see Heero smirking; so he did it. That culprit; he knows I can't stay

mad at him for long. So he uses it to his advantage.

I stood up and pouted before thinking; remind me never to do that again. Once I was all

brushed off I ran into the kitchen. Oden! My favourite; I sat down and started eating it as

fast as Inu-yasha eats his ramen.

"Your eating habits still haven't changed I see." A new but familiar voice mused to

himself before entering the kitchen. I looked up and paused; it was trow-trow!

"Hey Trow-Trow"

"Hey"

"Hn"

"…"

After we exchanged our unique greetings; Trowa sat down and ate his food at a normal

pace. When the others started eating again; so did I. I smiled; it was good to see everyone

again. I felt I should turn in early; this way I could get to school early and talk to Quatre.

We both have this project we should do in pairs and I hope could pair up with him.

**Quatre's POV**

When I got home I mentally slapped myself. Heero might figure it out since he was I was

not afraid. The other pilots and myself are the only ones that can pull that off.

"Hey Tk? What's up? Something must be up because you tripped over the coat rack as

you came in" I sweatdropped and took a small look and saw indeed there was a coat rack

on the floor.

"Sorry Onee-san; it's just that I think Heero might figure out who I was." I quickly

relayed the day's events to him. How ever I excluded the detail about the gun because

that might cause Matt to figure out that I've been feeding him half-truths this whole time.

I couldn't bear to lose the trust I've built up with him since the days of digital world. But

I'm doing this for his protection and knowing him he'll take it the wrong way. I sighed;

best to keep things quiet until fate decides to expel my secret to the world.

"I see," He told me quietly, "Well I suppose what's done is done and that we'll deal with

what happens when the time comes." I nodded and replied grateful for his counsel;

"Onee-chan, Arigatou" However how soothing his words were I knew the only person

that could truly take away my worry is Trowa. But that would mean spilling everything I

learned to hide so well. Duo could probably make me feel better for a while; but when he

leaves, I'll be back to pouting again. I cursed my luck and went to bed; thinking that a

good night's sleep is what I need…

_Next day_

**Duo's POV**

I woke up early for once and made some toast. I popped it my mouth; making sure to

chew at least 10 times before putting on my regular uniform and clothes before heading

out the door. I hope I catch up to Quatre I need to talk to him badly.

I retraced my steps from that one time with Wufei and found myself outside his

apartment. I sat on a bench waiting for him to leave and ready to step in if his friends ask

him a barrage of questions on the way out. I have a feeling they will.

"Hey Duo." I heard an all too familiar voice say to me. So I turned around and saw Quat

standing there all ready for school. He must've gotten ready early to elude his friends.

"Hey TK" I flashed him a smile before asking my question, "So you know since we have

that project Ms. Asashi gave us. I was wondering if you would have the honor of being

my partner." I said and looked at him hoping he'd agree.

**Quatre's POV**

My mind was racing a mile a minute. I knew it would probably be best; if I went with

Hikari, she would try to find out why I was behaving differently. Then if I asked the

pilots or the other's they might find out. Duo was my only option;

"Sure Duo and arigatou." I said and I knew he understood why I thanked him.

"No problem TK, it was the least I could do considering your problem" He replied but I

wondered how he always hit the problem right on. I guess maybe it's because I stayed

with them for about a year. Yes that had to be it; I smiled to myself, Duo was being well

Duo and his antics could not help but bring a laugh. The rest of the walk to school was

uneventful except for me dodging behind some bushes or something each time I saw the

digi-destined.

I know I'll have to face them someday but today is not that day. Not if I can help it at

least.

_FF to class_

Once Duo's name was called for partner's he called my name. Once again he hasn't lied

to me. But this has brought on another problem. What if Heero and Duo had a row

because he gets suspicious of Duo? It would be my fault yet Duo would stick beside me. I

took a quick glance at Heero and saw a quick look of anger sent my way before replaced

by the neutral look of the perfect solder. I avoided his gaze and turned to the front when

the teacher chose this time to bring Trowa into the classroom.

I gulped being nervous. Here comes my koi; I must keep a hold of myself. Takeru

Takaishi has never met Trowa Barton in his life. It wouldn't do well to run up and give

him a hug. It was difficult but luckily the teacher placed him at the other side of the

classroom. I sighed in relief and turned to Duo who had the same look. He looked at the

suspicious Heero and turned the look to one of sadness. I rolled my eyes; Duo is such a

good actor.

When Lunch break came I was practically whisked away by someone. I looked ahead and

saw it was Heero. What could he want?

"I'm onto you." He said and those words were filled of suspicion and anger. Did I blow

my cover already? I couldn't have; remembering my aniki's words. Oh well; when in

doubt play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" I said hoping it was about what I thought it was.

"I know you; I'm going to find out who though. If you're an OZ or White Fang solder

you're dead." He makes that statement so often it's starting to bore me. When he saw I

didn't reply (probably thought from shock); he walked away leaving my in my thoughts.

**Duo's POV**

I ran up to see the lone figure of Quatre sitting on a bench. What could make him sit there

staring at nothing. I walked up to him; hoping Heero did not confront him.

"Hey" I said making him jump

"Oh Hi Duo!" He said, enthusiasm returning from the grave. "I just had a talk with

Heero."

Kuso! My fears have become a reality. But instead of voicing my fear I just asked, "What

did he say?" I looked at him and saw him break out into a soft laugh. The laugh that only

Quatre possessed.

"Oh nothing really. All he thinks is that I'm a spy from OZ or the white fang hiding

away." He broke out into that laugh again, "He says he's on to my but he's not even

close." Surprisingly I start laughing too; being with Quatre again really has taken the

stress load off me and I feel more complete having everyone around again.

"Hey Takeru!" I groaned recognizing that voice; it was Hikari's. Quatre must have

recognized it too since he jumped at the name. Once she got here she decided to ask

something;

"Umm TK could I speak to you alone right now?" I sighed mentally; it would look to

suspicious if he said 'Iie'. Quatre gave a questioning look and I nodded hai in response.

"Sure." He said none to enthusiastic. I walked off and at the last moment jumped into a

tree. Quatre saw this and relief seemed to wash over him.

"TK I kept this hidden from you so long. I don't think I should've because now I feel all

confused inside."

"What is it Kari?" He said trying not to sound angry at her arrival.

"Well I…I love you Takeru and I hope you will return my feelings." Itai! This is going to

be hard on Quat because he hates breaking people's hearts.

"Kari-chan, Gomen; I cannot return you're feelings. I hope we can still be friends

though." He never got a reply because she ran off with a broken heart.

I jumped out of the tree and walked back to Quatre only to hear a; "Sorry Duo; I need to

be alone right now." I nodded in understanding and went towards Heero to do what koi's

do and maybe get him to spill what he said to Quatre. This is a really bad day…

* * *

Talon: Finally done!

Akemi: Yup! Now fire won't send one of her muses after you.

Talon: I know it's so YAY-ish. By the way where's the fangirl AKA Tails?

Akemi: I shook her off when she saw a certain yami.

Talon: me?

Akemi: Nope Yami-Vixen

Talon: Poor Tail's and about the Kari-chan thing. Quatre's just trying to be formal before he breaks Kari's heart. Sorry Takari fans.

_**R&R**_


	7. Pilot 04 Once Again

**Overwhelmed**

Talon: HEYO!

Akemi: What now!

Talon: What makes you think that m'dear? All I was going to do was the disclaimer…

Akemi: Baka. Talon does not own digimon or Gundam Wing.

Talon: Yeah if I did Firehedgehog's "Hazards through the sand" would become a reality

-

_Chapter 7-Pilot 04 once again_

**Quatre's POV**

It had only been a few minutes since I got home when the news reporters wrote a story on

something that made my heart shatter.

_"This just in! The colonies have went against our agreement. I repeat went against the_

_agreement.-"_ A bunch of scuffling was heard in the background before a white light

eveloped everything. It was apparent they died; it looked like they were attacking the

japan weapons facility. What would they do once it was blown up? I didn't even want to

think about that. I must pilot sandrock again; but I will not go as Quatre Winner. I'll go as

myself; I just can't do it now. I gave a sad smile before I told matt who was still in shock

from the news.

"Later Matt! Be back later!" Then ran out the door into where I hid sandrock after all this

time. Soon I came up to the forest not to far from where the mobile suits were battling.

Hopefully the pilots are fighting against them in the gundams. This is horrible!

_**Flashback**_

_I was on colony L3 getting ready for a business meeting with the other successful_

_business on the L3 cluster. I felt a hand on my right shoulder and turned around. When I_

_saw who it was a small made its way onto my face. My crush…too bad he'll never return_

_how I feel. My space heart tells me he's in love with someone,_

_"Trowa!" I said enthusiastically. The normally emotionless guy showed a flicker of relief._

_But why?_

_"Quatre; Leave this life and live the one you want to." I smiled though not really_

_understanding; his words touched my heart. I've never heard him say anything like this_

_before._

_"thanks Trowa." I told him once again smiling and he nodded before walking off._

_**End flashback**_

Arigatou Trowa; I listened to you at last and lived the peaceful life I wanted to live. I just

wish I could…I could share it with you. But the colonies are attacking; so I much return

to the battle field once again.

I jumped into sandrock and a sense of welcoming, familiarity, and strength engulfed me.

I quickly checked to make sure she was still in fighting condition. To my luck she was so

I started up the program and used the controls to fly over to the battleground. I took in a

breath because of how nervous I was.

"no turning back now" I said to myself. I looked on ahead and hoped I was not to late…

**Duo's POV**

What were they thinking? They can't just attack the earth like this and as much as I hate

to say it; it's unjust! In my anger I didn't notice how 6 mobile suits had ganged up on

me. I looked around at the others; they were all to busy! I hit the keyboard in anger and

tried to get out of this fatal position.

The Mobile suit raised it sword and I shut my eyes as it was about to swing down; ending

my life. But it didn't come; I cautiously opened my eyes to see a suit in front of me. It

reflected the attack therefore saving my life. What a minute! That suit…

it's….**SANDROCK?**! Quatre…this will bring the others closer on finding out your

identity.

"Hurry and stand up Duo!" Quatre said over the telecom and I stood up quickly.

"Thanks Takeru." I joined the rest of the battle while he took on the suits that were about

the cream me.

After the battle (Because I suck at battle scenes) I hopped out of Deathscythe and caught

a glimpse of sandrock retreating. The others seemed shocked; now they know Quatre's

alive but no idea of where to search. I quickly put on a look of surprise so they wouldn't

be too shocked at my lack of emotion.

"We better get going before the authorities arrive." I said after a bit, they nodded and

took off toward the safehouse.

_Next day_

**Takeru's POV**

I smiled thinking of yesterday. It was good to be back on the battlefield with the others.

Of course three of them had no idea it was me. I looked up and groaned; Heero was

coming my way and Duo decided to join him hoping to help me if I needed it.

Once he got here, I took a look at his face. Trying to see what he was feeling in order to

decide what position I was in. He opened his mouth and I took a quick glance at Duo.

Apparently he didn't find out what Heero wanted.

**"Clue 1:** Any normal person would cower in fear because of the gun.

**Clue 2:** Death threats are just as bad.

These two clues determine that you are a soldier." I gulped and hope he didn't hear what

I said to Duo during the battle.

**"Clue 3:** You fought in a mobile suit flawlessly.

You could be a threat and threats must be eliminated." He pulled out the gun he threatned

me with a few days ago. I had to run but we were in close-range; I took a look at Duo and

saw the colour drain from his face.

"Omae o-" before he could finish his statement Duo pushed him away and shouted,

"GO!" That's all I needed I took off and hoped Duo wouldn't get in too much trouble

for this. I ran to the lake Matt and I use to hang out at when we were younger. I smiled

sadly; things were so easy back then. Now a days; I just come here to think. If I didn't tell

who I was not only Duo would get in trouble I would be hunted down. I cursed aloud and

pounded my fist into the soft sand.

"Now why aren't you in school?" I looked up and saw Matt with a disapproving look on

his face.

"He knows…" I said more to myself then him. I froze; now I gotta tell Matt about my

past in the war. By the time I finished Matt had a blank look upon his face, "Heero knows

I'm a soldier yet he does not know I'm Quatre. He thinks I'm a possible threat and threats

should be eliminated." I looked up finally finished my tale; Matt's emotions! I winced

"Agh!" I groaned falling over and aniki gasped. He must've forgotten because instantly

he surpressed them. But it still left me feeling weak.

"TK" I heard him say, "Follow your heart be it as Quatre Raberba Winner or Takeru

Takaishi." That was just what I needed to hear. He supported me; even after he found out

about my dark history. I gave him a tight hug and ran off knowing what I had to do…

**Duo's POV**

I went berserk with Heero when I saw him try to kill Quatre. I thought he had changed

after the war. But I guess not; I was sitting in class ignoring Heero not even bothering

Wufei. I mean that's one of my favourite pastimes!

Quatre still hasn't returned to class. I hope he's alright; not that I'd expect him to return

any time soon.

**_DING_**

The bell rang signaling the students that it's now lunch time. I walked out onto the

grounds where the others were. I was having a nice little chat with Wufei; still ignoring

Heero I may add, when the other pilots and my self heard a commotion.

**_"NOT ONLY DID YOU SKIP CLASS! YOU DYE YOUR HAIR TO DO IT!"_** the

person shrieked. I recognized it to be Miyako. Who could forget a voice like that?

"Miyako-san-" Quatre cut off by her and felt bad for him. But why would he return to

school. It's like he wants to die and now Heero has told all the pilots about this '_threat_'

and I don't know how they're gonna take it!

She continued to rant on for several minutes. When she stopped to finally catch her

breath I walked up to them. Heero followed preparing his gun and Trowa and Wufei

following silently. I was the first to see Quatre's new colour and I choked. He changed it

back to the colouring it was when we met him.

"Quatre!" I yelled getting the pilots and the blond's attention.

"Duo…" He murmured and I took a quick glance at the other pilots. Heero dropped his

gun and stared at it in shock, Wufei had his jaw-drop, and Trowa was filled with a ton of

emotions it was hard to tell it was him.

I watched as Trowa walk toward 04 and how Quatre's face broke out into a smile. Quatre

ran up and embraced him. Trowa tensed but then slowly hugged back. Now that's a jaw-

dropper.

"Welcome back Quatre"

-

Talon: This was a hard chapter to get out. But it had to be done so I did.

Akemi: hn.

Talon: **_R&R_**


	8. Official Declaration

**Shifting Destiny**

Talon: Hey look! I changed the name of overwhelmed. Thank you Firehedgehog; you gave me it after all.

Akemi: Yeah yeah; now get on with the fic, ahou! (fool)

Talon: Hn, Don't make me get out the Frying pan of doom!

Akemi: -edges away- Talon does not own digimon or gundam wing.

* * *

_Chapter 8-Offical Declaration!_

**Quatre's POV**

It had been 5 hours since they found out that I was still alive and under their very noses

too. Trowa didn't seem to mind much he just wished I had took him with him. I smiled at

that; he really does care, in an emotionless kind of way. What he told me repeated over

and over in my head,

"Next time you decide to run away; bring me with you" This was a different side or

Trowa-san; the side he would only show to me. I still stood there as he walked away

before turning around and going back to the apartment one last time. I would gather up

my belongings, say goodbye to Matt, and then lastly: go home.

When I got there I saw Matt was not there. Maybe he had a few things to do before he

came back. I took those familiar steps into the room I once called my own. It seemed like

so long ago Takeru Takaishi died. I took the belongings I needed which consisted of: My

D-3, D-Terminal, some pictures of all the destined together, my hat to remind me of the

adventures we had, and a Model of Patamon that Hikari gave me.

I walked back to the family room where we spent so many nights just flopping in front of

the television eating well T.V. dinners. I looked at the couch ready to sit down and take a

look at the news but I noticed Matt still didn't throw away the dinner trays we were

eating on last night.

After the dinner trays were thrown away I sat down. Then I turned up the volume so I

could actually hear what the guy was saying. By now they had gotten a new news guy

since they lost the old one in that accident.

_"It's Official! The colonies have lost it! I repeat the colonies have lost it. This is Fujiwara_

_Shin reporting live where they just issued an official declaration for war. I repeat an_

_official declaration for war. Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, would you care to say a few_

_words?"_

_"Yes I believe I would. We are doing all we can to find out their reasoning for this war_

_and once we find out why the colonies are doing this; we will work harder to come up_

_with a peaceful solution. There is no need for panic." With that Relena in her tacky pink_

_outfit walked off away from the Reporter._

_"Well there you have it. Vice Foreign Minister Darlian states that everything will be fine;_

_no need to panic folks."_ With that the T.V. was turned off and then an explosion

followed.

"Matt I'm really sorry but I got to go protect Japan." I ran out the door leaving a stunned

Matt to draw his own conclusions.

**Duo's POV**

_Chikushou!_ I knew we should have contacted them sooner. By now all of the pilots

should have heard of the news. I ran out of the school and since I was the only pilot there;

started heading towards the forest where I hid my gundam last time.

By now everyone was inside some building; praying for their lives. Don't they realize?

Hiding won't save them at all. They colonies have gundams so they would be crushed in

a millisecond. While I was running I saw a blond kid running the same way I was.

"Kid! Get inside; it's to dangerous out here!" I stopped since the boy I was yelling at

slowed down. But what really baffled me was that he was yelling. I noticed he crossed

the street and it took only a second to realize who this boy really was.

"Let's go." He said calming down and started running toward the forest. Is it possible

Quatre hid his there too? Well only one way to find out. I followed him into the forest

before we went our separate ways in order for me to reach death scythe.

I quickly jumped into my machine and headed toward the battle; knowing Quatre would

catch up and come as soon as he reached Sandrock. There they are! The Leo's seemed to

pick me up on their radar as they stopped their assault on Shibuya and came after me.

The Leo's attacked first gaining the upper hand for a small second. I brought out my

thermal scythe and began attacking; the scythe destroying everything in its path including

a few of the Leo's. Where did they all go? Let's see there were 20 suits and I just

destroyed 5 of them. So there are 15 suits left; I turned my mobile suit around and noticed

they decided to gang up on Quatre!

I flew my gundam toward the battle; hoping to aid Quatre. But as soon as I got there one

of the Leo's guns damaged Quatre's sandrock.

"Quatre you okay!" I yelled though the telecom. Anger boiled through me when he

didn't reply. I brought up my scythe and dove in toward the battle destroying the rest in

one shot.

**Quatre's POV**

Kuso…They hurt Sandrock! I groaned in pain. Blood was flowing freely through my

shoulder. I also felt a pain in my leg. It must be broked I thought wearily. When I heard

Duo yell my name; I tried to reply, but I just couldn't. I think it's because I banged my

neck on a piece of metal sticking out.

I heard a 3 more gundam's land…so Wufei, Heero and Trowa must have arrived. I heard

muttering; they were talking urgently before Sandrocks cockpit was opening. I couldn't

keep my eyes opened any longer as black dots clouded my vision. Then all I saw was

darkness.

**Duo's POV**

I sighed, knowing I'd have to be the one to tell Quatre's Family about what happened and

that he's a soldier. Though his brother knows; his parents do not. Why do I get stuck

doing the hard things! I knocked on the apartment door having been here once before.

A woman opened the door. This must be Quatre's mother; she was staring impatiently at

me so I decided to speak before she slammed the door in my face.

"Ms. Takaishi? I'm Duo Maxwell; a friend or Qu-Takeru and I have a few things I need

to talk to you about." She looked at me obviously not believing me but before she could

shut the door a familiar voice saved the day.

"Duo? Where's TK?" Matt said out loud; after that I was let in and sat down. Mr. Ishida

came and sat down too. Apparently this was the day they were all going to spend together

but the war ruined it.

"I'm not sure where to begin…" I started and took a deep breath, "Takeru should be fine;

however he was injured in a mobile suit battle." Before his Okaa-san could begin to yell

and deny this was impossible. I told then about his life in the war; by the time I finished

my tale Matt was shocked after hearing it again. The mother fainted and Mr. Ishida had

an unreadable expression on his face.

As I was about to leave to go check on the said boy; Matt timidly spoke up, "Can you tell

us his condition?" Ooh boy I was hoping I wouldn't have to answer that one. But luck is

never on Shinigami's side.

"As far as we know he has a broken leg in 2 places and he opened an old scar in his

shoulder. He's just unconscious but should be alright-" This is when the chaos started;

apparently Ms. Takaishi chose this time to wake up.

**"YOU'RE LYING MY SON IS NOT RELATED TO THE WINNERS AND HE MOST**

**CERTAINLY DOES NOT PILOT MOBILE SUITS." **As she was about to hit me and

kick me out; Matt once again chose to save the day,

"Okaa-san? Duo is not lying he's-" Matt was cut off when his mother started ranting

again,

**"DON'T YOU DARE SIDE WITH HIM TOO MATT! HE COULD BE LYING; HOW**

**WOULD YOU KNOW ANYWAY!"** I winced; boy, am I going to have a headache

tonight.

"Takeru told me Mom. The stories match up; I believe Duo and if you don't that's too

bad. Now I'm going to visit Otouto-san." Matt walked out the door and as I was about to

be blocked off again Mr. Ishida held his ex-wife back. I gave a thankful smile and ran out

the door; leaving Mr. Ishida to counsel Ms. Takaishi.

Quatre…get better soon.

* * *

Talon: All done! Now Fire can't be mad at me. She threatned me with her Mallet

Akemi: Thank god I would probably be forced to take the blow.

Talon: yeah poor Akemi-sama

Akemi: **_R&R_**


	9. Acceptance

**Shifting Destiny**

Talon: I do not own Gundam wing or Digimon.

Akemi: She does however this fic idea. So write a little message saying where you got the idea from in the disclaimer if you use the idea.

Talon: Oh yeah and I'm switching to third.

* * *

_Chapter 9-Acceptance_

_Where am I?_ Quatre thought. He was currently in a black void; he had no idea how he'd gotten there. The last thing he could remember was…

_The battle!_ He exclaimed. _I must've fallen un-conscious_ he concluded.

_**Creak!**_

_What's that noise?_ Quatre whipped around only to find a door where he was sure there wasn't one before. Might as well go in he thought and walked towards the door. Quatre put his left hand on the door handle in front of him; hesitating only for a moment, he opened the door. Light came pouring into the void, leaving him blind for only a minute.

When his eye's adjusting to the light, he could tell he was in some sort of movie theatre. There was one seat and the screen was showing his memories as Takeru Takaishi. First, a recollection of Angemon's battle with Devimon showed up.

_That's right…this is the battle that helped me in the future to never give up. I guess I forgot that when I left_ Quatre realized.

The next clip showed a more recent event; it was of the time Davis forgave Ken when he was still the Digimon Emperor.

Quatre looked away then, _I lost most of who I was when I was Takeru. I'll never forget that it's better to forgive and forget instead of staying suspicious of others._

**Hospital**

"You okay Trowa?" The purple eye Shinigami said as he came out of the doorway and into the hospital room where Quatre was currently located.

"I'm fine." Was all the green-eyed enigma said before staring at Quatre's un-conscious form; he was worried about Sandrocks pilot, even if he wouldn't openly admit it. For you see when he found out Quatre ran away, he felt an emotion that he never had felt before; helplessness, and it puzzled him. After thinking about it for weeks, he came up with only one possible solution. He was in love with the little blond; but now, seeing how close Quatre was to dying earlier caused Trowa to conclude that he must tell the blond soon or else it could be too late.

"Whatever you say Trowa," Duo sighed and turning away looking at the little brother he never had.

"Wake up soon, Quatre; we all miss you." He said almost silently.

**Quatre's mind**

Wake up soon Quatre; we all miss you 

Was that Duo? Quatre thought; he looked around the room hoping to see the pilot appear so he wouldn't be so alone anymore.

_I guess there is no one here after all,_ he thought with and small, sad smile and then exited the room in hopes to find someone.

**Hospital**

A door slid open and two familiar figures walked in. Wufei and Heero, Duo noted as they came over to watch Quatre.

"Status?" came the voice of the perfect soldier Duo had come to know and love.

"Still no change, Heero. The doctors have no idea when he'll wake up." The sad, purple eyed Shinigami said looking at Heero for a moment before looking down again.

"It looks like all we can do is hope." Wufei replied calmly considering the situation.

**Quatre's mind**

"It looks like all we can is hope." A voice that seemingly came from nowhere said. It sounds like Wufei, Quatre noted briefly. The dark voice he was in was suddenly filling with light.

_Why is it getting so bright?_ Quatre said eyes squinting.

"Looks like he's coming to."

_Is that Duo?_

"Quatre, you have to wake up now." Trowa! Him saying that made me force open my eyes, waking up to a sight of deep green eyes, Quatre thought, and is that worry in there?

"Trowa…?" The blonde could not hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yes Quatre, now rest." He replied softly and he looked like he was going to add something else but Duo beat him to the punch.

"Hey Q; welcome back to the world of the living." Duo said with his usual grin but it turned into a frown when Heero hit him on the head.

"Can't you be serious for one minute!" 01 chided him in his monotone voice. After a bit longer of them going on like this Quatre tuned them both out and just as he was shutting his eyes to rest; the last thing he heard was:

"Urusai you two; he's going to rest." Good old Wufei, he thought with a yawn and once again entered the bliss known as sleep.

When Quatre managed to open his eyes once again he noticed it was no longer light out. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, as if it had foreseen something and now was showing its happiness to all to dared take a look at it.

He took a look around the room and immediately noticed that Wufei, Heero, and Duo had left for the night, but he felt a sense of relief, and was that a bit of anxiety? Probably because of Trowa who had volunteered to stay behind with him for the night.

_Could this feeling in my stomach be love?_ He thought staring at the pilot who did not yet know Quatre was awake. So Quatre thought back to the times during the war, to the time Trowa supposedly died; he remembered he'd felt his heart tear in two and worse was he was the one who 'killed him'.

For some reason, as if he knew Quatre's thoughts, Trowa sat rigidly in his seat, his face blankly staring at the wall, a tinge of crimson on his cheeks.

_Was he blushing_? Quatre wondered. Quatre sighed and looked down tracing imaginary patterns onto the blankets. Growing tired of the silence he decided to try to get Trowa to speck to him.

"Thank you for staying." He murmured softly under his breath. Trowa nodded apparently having heard him.

"Who is Takeru?" Trowa asked softly, green eyes curious.

"He…I…I can't tell you…" Said Quatre softly in regret. Trowa nodded all of them had secretes.

"Can't or won't?" Trowa asked softly.

"It's complicated." Trowa raised an eyebrow at Quatre's answer.

"What isn't?" He asked softly.

"Takeru is me, I guess, who I once was…." Trowa nodded and seemingly by accident brushed Quatre's bangs from his face. Quatre blushed as Trowa leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you for telling me Quatre."

Quatre nodded smiling at Trowa, who he noticed, was also blushing. Suddenly Trowa kissed his cheek then pulled away smiling mysteriously at Quatre. The rest of the night was spent in quiet companionship.

* * *

Talon: First of all I'd like to thank the wonderful authoress AbeoUmbra for writing the love scene. I can't really write those things as you know. So you're the best star! hugs 

Secondly, I would like to thank Grypheon-Kydra for un-intentionally motivating me into updating this fic.

Lastly, I would like to thank Firehedgehog who is constantly bugging me to update which finally made me update. Thanks!

You people are the best; I don't know what I'd do without you all.

Akemi: **_R&R_**


End file.
